Disk drive head suspensions with wireless or integrated lead flexures are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Inventor NamePatent No.Bennin5,598,307Klaassen5,608,591Erpelding5,631,786Young5,717,547Balakrishnan5,737,152Balakrishnan5,995,328Balakrishnan et al.6,038,102Balakrishnan et al.6,275,358Shiraishi et al.6,839,204Kulangara et al.6,975,488
The continuing development of read/write head and related disk drive technology requires flexures having improved mechanical and electrical specifications. For example, impedance variations along transmission pathways reduce flexure electrical performance. Some impedance variation may result from variations in trace-to-trace alignment in stacked trace configurations, also referred to as a broadside coupled traces. Trace-to-trace alignment variations can be introduced during manufacture, for example due to process variations. There remains, therefore, a continuing need for integrated lead flexures having improved impedance characteristics.